


Roxas Who

by SaltySweetRen



Category: Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An idea from back in middle school, Gen, It almost makes sense in the story, One Shot Collection, Roxas as the Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySweetRen/pseuds/SaltySweetRen
Summary: He wakes up screaming in a burning, crashing TARDIS, and he barely has time to make sure he's really all there before having to take control. He pushes aside his headache and decides that now's not the time to solve the conundrum of whether he's Roxas or the Doctor, or both.





	Roxas Who

**Author's Note:**

> Before I even begin, I would like to say that this is a really old crossover/AU idea I used to play with a very long time ago. I think it's from way back during my freshman or sophomore year of high school. The idea came to me from a prompt someone had posted as a story on FF.net, but it's since been deleted (mostly likely due to being a prompt rather than an actual fic). I jotted down a few of my ideas into an old notebook, along with a few concepts of how certain scenes would play out differently than in Doctor Who, and how I'd incorporate Kingdom Hearts and Roxas into the story. You know, things like how the Keyblade would fit in and when and if he'd show up in the games at all, or if things from the game should be changed. However, I never did anything with the idea, and it was shoved to the back of my mind as nothing more than a daydream I'd have on occasion.
> 
> But recently, for some reason, I've been drawn back to the idea. I've been reworking moments I'd already envisioned in my head to flow better and be more in character, thinking of better ways to have the characters mingle, and the ideas just wouldn't stop.
> 
> Of course, like all the ideas I've had so far, chances are if I make this a full story I might get only a chapter or two into the story before a new idea comes to mind and I forget everything I had in store for this one. Because of that, I figured I might just make it into a series of non-sequential one-shots around the general idea. Maybe I'll even do an alternate take on previous stories if I think I could do things better, I dunno. I'm mostly going to be winging this.
> 
> With all that in mind, I hope that somehow, other people will enjoy my self-indulgence in this really old AU of mine.

He knew he was supposed to rejoin with Sora. It wasn't like he had much of a choice at this point. This past week, the one he'd spent in the virtual town, all he'd heard from anyone who knew what was going on was that he was connected to Sora, and that he had to disappear for him to wake up, or something along those lines.

 

And now, looking up at the boy sleeping in the open pod, there really was nothing else he could do, was there?

 

He supposed he had a good life, even if it had lasted barely a year. His time in the Organization had kept him busy, even if a lot of the memories were a bit fuzzy, and Axel had been there with him the whole time, meeting with him after missions and eating ice cream and laughing about the stupidest things (and what had they been fighting over in the first place that made him so angry he left? Oh yes, the secrets about… something. The memory of what they had said exactly was one of those fuzzy memories).

 

And even after he'd left (after he'd had his ass handed to him and kidnapped and stuffed in a fake world and condemned to this fate) the time he spent here in the virtual world was actually kind of nice. The memories he'd been given of spending time with Hayner Pence and Olette were all good memories, and even if they hadn't been real, they were more of a family to him than anyone in the Organization had ever been, aside from Axel.

 

And here he was now, expected to rejoin with Sora, and he could feel part of himself, the part that must belong to Sora, already being pulled toward him. He should probably just resign himself to this fate, and the end of the only summer vacation he'd ever had… But…

 

"…I don't want to go," he whispered, before he felt the sudden sensation of being pulled in two and his vision went white.

 

* * *

 

 

The place Roxas opened his eyes to was not what he expected.

 

He was supposed to return to Sora, right? So, if he were to end up in Sora's heart, that wouldn't be very surprising. And looking around at the stained-glass floor with the sleeping figure and portraits superimposed on it, he knew he was in someone's heart.

 

But this wasn't Sora's heart. The sleeping person that took prominence in the image on the floor was a man with hair that was slightly spiked and wearing a pinstriped suit and a brown trench coat. And the image was… fading? Could that happen? But no, it wasn't fading exactly, just blurring, making the man's features less recognizable. Almost like they were changing or…

 

_Regenerating._

 

Roxas frowned, bending down and examining the image more closely. How had that word come to mind? But more than that, he recognized this man. And all the ones in the smaller circular portraits. They were all the same man- they were all the Doctor, the Time Lord who stole a faulty TARDIS and ran from the planet Gallifrey which had been-

 

He staggered backwards from the rush of information and with it, memories. This wasn't right, was it? He was Roxas, a Keyblade wielder. The Nobody of Sora and the thirteenth member of Organization XIII. He should be back with Sora. He wasn't-

 

"You're not supposed to be here."

 

Roxas whirled around at the voice, low and cautious and carrying a hint of intimidation. The man in the pinstriped suit- the Doctor- stood across from him, frowning. "'Course, I'm not supposed to be here either. I was mid regeneration. Although, this place does have a familiar feel to it, and I'm just getting all sorts of wrongness from you being here. So… why are you here?"

 

"I don't know," said Roxas, running a hand through his spiked hair. "I'm supposed to go back to being part of Sora. I was supposed to disappear."

 

The Doctor's eyebrows raised at that. "Did you want to?"

 

"No!" Roxas shook his head. "But this whole week, that's all people have been telling me. And I should just let it happen, I know, but- I just don't want to go, you know?"

 

"I do know," the Doctor said, his eyes softening. "It's exactly what I said before I wound up… Where is this, exactly?" He looked around, as though hoping to see something in the inky blackness around the pillar they stood on.

 

"I think it's your heart," said Roxas, looking down at the floor. "I've been in a place like this once before, even though I didn't know what it was. But it was a glimpse of Sora's heart. I regained the ability to fully use the Keyblade, and then Naminé pulled me out of the darkness. Except, instead of multiple images of Sora, his had his friends on it, Riku and Kairi and Donald and Goofy."

 

The Doctor looks at him in confusion. "Keyblade? Donald and Goofy?" He examines Roxas more closely. "You wouldn't happen to be from some part of Scaeptrum Animus, would you?"

 

"Scaeptrum Animus?" Roxas crosses his arms for a moment and frowns before the information comes rushing into his head, along with a bunch of other information on other places all over the universe. "Right, Scaeptrum Animus, the galaxy that's really just a conglomerate of smaller planets that were once all joined together and are now in orbit around Kingdom Hearts, the sun that looks like a moon, and ideas from those many planets kept getting leaked back to some choice people on Earth, otherwise known as Sol III, like Walt Disney for instance, an awesome guy who paved the way for animation into the future and surprisingly great at-" He cut himself off there, staring at the surprised-looking Doctor with wide eyes. "How did I know all that? I-I didn't before but…"

 

"I might have an idea," the Doctor said, gazing down at the now completely featureless image of the sleeping person on the floor. "The thing about Scaeptrum Animus is that the people have unique abilities, related to the heart or the soul of a person, and sometimes their hearts would resonate with each other. You said that you were supposed to disappear into someone's heart, but you didn't want to go."

 

Roxas nodded slowly, swallowing. "Yeah? You said you didn't either. So, you think mine resonated with yours, right? And now…" His mind was starting to speed up, coming to the same conclusions as the Doctor before he could voice them. "I was already starting to disappear. The part of me that was Sora, that kept me actually physical, had already gone back to him, but when I said I didn't want to go, the part of me that was left wound up here, right in the middle of your regeneration. I have nowhere else for the actual me to go, after all. So everything that makes me 'Roxas' is here now, and… Oh…" He looked down at the floor. The sleeping person's features were slowly becoming visible once again, but it wasn't the pinstriped man anymore. The blond spikes were enough to tell him that much. He looked back at the man that was once the Doctor, who watched him with a knowing look. "I'm becoming you, aren't I?"

 

"Yep," the man said. "By now, you probably have most of my memories, don't you?"

 

He does, of course, but he doesn't dare open his mouth in case he starts spouting random facts from all throughout the Doctor's lives, especially the one he didn't dare even call the Doctor, and from fear of bringing up more painful memories, like his granddaughter Susan or anything from Gallifrey. Instead, he swallows back the word-dump threatening to spill from his lips and asks instead "What do I do?"

 

"The one thing you can do," the pinstriped Doctor says, coming forward to put his hands on Roxas' shoulders as the blonde's features become fully visible on the stained glass, and the former Doctor's portrait is added in one of the smaller circles. "Be the Doctor."

 

* * *

 

He wakes up screaming in a burning, crashing TARDIS, and he barely has time to make sure he's really all there before having to take control. He pushes aside his headache and decides that now's not the time to solve the conundrum of whether he's Roxas or the Doctor, or both.

 

Then the TARDIS jerks harshly, and he's thrown into the pool, which has also been thrown around and is now in the library, and he crash-lands in the backyard of a little Scottish girl living in Leadworth.


End file.
